junkmasterfandomcom-20200214-history
1.9
1.9C – May 14, 2017: # Added Melee weapon poisons. These can be crafted at a chem station depending on the level of your Awareness perk, and are based off those from Fallout New Vegas. Gage and Diamond City Surplus will carry the items needed to craft these in their respective stores, and you can recover them off dead animals. The Poisons are Bleak Venom, Fog Mother's Kiss, Silver Sting, Mother Darkness. # Melee poisons will only work for melee weapons, apply to whatever melee weapon you have equipped, and only apply to the first hit. They cannot be applied to unarmed weapons, however due to an engine bug you can still 'apply' them to firearms and energy weapons (they do nothing in this instance). # Restored the missing Recoil Compensating Stock to the Lever Action Rifle (visually identical to the Marksman's Stock). # The Ported barrel for the Lever Action Rifle now uses the proper looking barrel (the underbarrel denotes ammo capacity). # Added missing mod box meshes to the Harpoon Gun's loose mods. # Fixed an issue with the black paint for the sentry bot legs where it applied the wrong material to them. # Lunchboxes are now weightless. # Improved the view for the Assault Carbine's iron sights. # The Assault Carbine will now properly apply its armor piercing effect to targets, reducing their damage resistance by 10%. # Fixed many loose mod issues that prevented from crafting with said loose mods in the inventory. # Rebalanced the Athletic and Security armors to not be quite as strong. # Cannonballs and Baseballs are now craftable under the Launcher category instead of two separate ones. # Removed several unused diner meshes to help conserve memory load. # Added loading screens detailing Frag grenade variants and Pulse grenades. # Several of Nuka-World's soda-specific loading screens will now appear in the regular loading screen run. # Fixed several of the Railroad loading screens that would never fire, and will now trigger while in the Railroad HQ itself instead of a .1% chance to ever see them. Additionally, several cut graphics have been restored to them. # Minutemen Loading Screens should now occur more regularly, and the cut loading screen graphic has been restored to them. # Loading screens have been added for the returning chems from New Vegas. # Fixed the "Dead Raider's always having crossbows" bug (shoutout to SilentKnight1253 for this one) # Fixed glare issues on the glass in the Prydwen and the Vault. # Fixed a depth of view issue with Starlight Drive-In, should no longer 'pop' into view when you're walking up to it. # Many weapons have had their weapon timings adjusted to behave more properly, basing the numbers off of New Vegas' similar weapons. # The Pipe Bolt Action rifle has been restored and redesigned as the Pipe Carbine, chambered in .357 ammo. Pistol grip parts for this weapon have been depreciated. # Pipe Pistols are now dedicated .32 pistols, and can no longer be turned into rifles; this was done to better allow them and the crude blowback to co-exist. # The FO4 Laser Pistol will now appear as the Laser Defender. # Going with the above, the Fallout 3-style Laser Pistol has been added to the game. Uses Energy Cells, acts as an alternative to the existing laser pistol with its own mod assortment. Currently lacks a reload animation, reusing the Laser Defender's. # Curie's weapon on new games will now spawn as a Laser Pistol # A special version, Col. Autumn's, will appear in the scribe's inventory. You may need to assign and unassign him for his inventory to reset. # Protectron's Gaze, the Mechanist's pistol, will now spawn as a laser pistol with a unique effect. This may only kick in on new games, and will definitely not affect the gun if you've already gotten it prior. 1.9B – May 6, 2017: # Many small fixes across the board, mostly small goofs or things that needed fixing for the sake of consistency. # Preston's Laser Musket now does the same damage as the regular Musket (did about half prior), will spawn with the intended Marksman parts. # Removed some added range offset nonsense that was crammed into several weapon mods; this was done to get around the fact several parts were templated, but as a result made several weapons far more reaching (or in some cases worse) than intended. # Added Energy Cells back into the game. This ammo type will spawn from vendors, scrounger recoveries, Protectron and Assaultron corpses, and can be made at the Ammunition Workbench from Electron Charge Packs or Microfusion Cells (or made into either one). Using RyceKaeks resource (www.nexusmods.com/fallout4/mods/23921) # The Laser Musket and Assaultron Head will use the new Energy Cell ammo type, overall reducing their cost per shot to a more reasonable amount. # The Lucky legendary effect on weapons now properly states a 50% increase on critical hits instead of double. # Fixed the position of the headlamp "eye glow" on the Adv. X-01 helmet. # The .45 and .308 Crude Blowback Receivers will now do damage appropriate to their overall ammo cost. # Fixed a texture issue with the Desert Eagle Tactical and Ported Barrels. # Several of the buildable Diner parts have been removed, and now offer a scrap option instead. The Diner floors, booths, and counters are unaffected by this change and can still be built. (Unfortunately with settlement objects as extremely crowded as they are in terms of mods, it's not something Junkmaster needs to handle and can be depreciated out.) # Removed Sanctuary, The Mechanist's Lair, Railroad HQ and The Castle from allowable Fast Travel locations in survival. (Unfortunately this ruffled some feathers very hard. While I'm not a fan of how they did the fast travel limiting, I can understand some people want to keep Fallout 4's system intact. That said I have opted to leave in the DLC transition points: these are a lot more vital, and not something simply able to work around by hopping into a vertibird. I hope everyone can accept that change at least.) 1.9 Hotfix – May 4, 2017: # Somewhat fixed a clipping issue in the back area of the Antagonizer armor. # Fixed a missing texture issue for the ported Desert Eagle barrel. # The .32 Receiver now reduces the Pipe Revolver's damage to a more appropriate level, however it can now be built at level 1 and will spawn on early level Pipe Revolvers. # Fixed an animation bug with the 10mm Submachine Gun and Battle Rifle's reload. 1.9 – May 4, 2017: # Curator Given's terminal in the Boston Public Library now has a holotape slot, allowing you to load a Total Hack holotape in for the robots and turrets. # Added a crafting recipe for Cannonballs. # Fixed the Pipe Revolver's sounds. # The Crawler Cleaver's Refined mod now has the correct loose mod. # Butcher Knives have been added. Based off the Cosmic Knife from NV, will do exceptional damage to limbs. Appears on various vendor lists and can drop as a legendary item. # Dramatically increased the value of Caravan Lunches. This is to offset some serious stupidity in the game's files # Removed the modifications to the plasma grenade to make it appear as its older version; this was a bit too rough, and honestly didn't give the effect I wanted. # .357 ammo has now been added to the game and various vendor lists. # .38 ammo has been changed to .32. This was a surprisingly long requested change to turn the ammo into something else, and honestly .32 fits in not only surprisingly well but makes sense due to the close proximity to the Capital Wasteland, where the ammo would be more readily found. # The Combat Rifle has been redesigned to use .357 rounds, damage and fire rate based off the Marksman Carbine. This varies up ammo types a bit, and fixes the issue where the Combat Rifle didn't really have its own identity but still has access to somewhat plentiful ammo. # The Tri-Beam Laser barrel will now support scopes; this was a necessary change to fix a bug where the option to build scopes would be removed entirely thanks to some design issues. As a result some scopes on it may look a bit odd. # Fixed an issue where the 10mm Large Magazine's loose mod was applied to the non-existent Compound Bow as well. # Fixed a sound issue when NPCs use the 12.7mm Pistol. # The Advanced receiver for most semi-automatic weapons will no longer increase firing speed, due to said weapons having a more consistent firing speed all around making them far more suitable weapons. # The Enclave Officer uniform has been completely redesigned, using DogtoothCG's Enclave Officer Uniform (www.nexusmods.com/fallout4/mods/23244). As a result the outfit no longer functions as underarmor and cannot be worn by Strong, but now can use the same upgrade table as the Brotherhood Fatigues. # Assault Carbines have been added. These will appear on random enemies, and use 5mm ammo. # The .44 Desert Eagle has been added, based off Toasty Fresh's (www.nexusmods.com/fallout4/mods/17802). These will be extremely rare, appearing only in Kill or Be Killed and Commonwealth Weaponry's inventories, and use .44 ammo. On a new game, these will be Kellogg's signature weapon instead of the revolver. # Covert Pistols have been partially integrated: these are versions of the Deliverer that appear on legendary loot tables or in the hands of Operators, and use .32 ammo. # Scrounger's loot table has been completely redesigned, and ammo from it is no longer bound by level.